Season 10 (1978-1979)
]] Sesame Street Season 10 aired from November 27, 1978 to May 25, 1979. Overview The season's main curriculum elements include pre-reading, science concepts, health and nutrition. New recurring Muppet characters are introduced this season; including Telly Monster (debuting in episode 1257 as a monster obsessed with television) and Oscar's chauffeur Bruno the Trashman (introduced in episode 1259). Also introduced this season are the Polka Dot People, a family of Muppets who teach cultural diversity and a physically disabled Muppet. A large Muppet dog, previously introduced in Episode 1177 as "Woof Woof," is established as Barkley in the season premiere. The season's locations also extend beyond the basic street set. New locations such as a hospital, day care, the rooftop and basement of 123, and the apartments of the human cast are explored. Several segments of the show are shot on-location in various New York City hot spots, including Central Park, Lincoln Center and Chinatown.CTW Newsletter, June 1979 Episodes Episodes 1186 - 1315 (130 episodes) * Episode 1186 -- 10th season premiere; The Count counts hellos and Barkley gets a name * Episode 1187 -- Bob and Big Bird try to train Barkley * Episode 1188 -- Grover in the rain * Episode 1189 -- David teaches Barkley to roll over * Episode 1190 -- Biff and Sully dig a subway tunnel * Episode 1191 -- Big Bird redecorates his nest * Episode 1192 -- Bob tries training Barkley * Episode 1193 * Episode 1194 -- A rainy day * Episode 1195 -- Oscar's friend Georgie visits * Episode 1196 -- Gordon and Susan wash cars * Episode 1197 -- Big Bird waits for the sun * Episode 1198 -- Brad's baby teeth * Episode 1199 -- Big Bird takes a telephone message for Olivia * Episode 1200 * Episode 1201 -- The Count counts and sorts items at Hooper's Store * Episode 1202 -- Big Bird prepares a tortilla for Luis's lunch * Episode 1203 -- Playing a ball-carrying game * Episode 1204 * Episode 1205 -- Mr. Hooper injures his arm * Episode 1206 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1207 -- Bert meets Bertha * Episode 1208 -- Big Bird's missing book * Episode 1209 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1211 -- Big Bird stays at Gordon's in the rain * Episode 1212 -- A day with Cody * Episode 1213 * Episode 1214 -- Oscar joins a parade * Episode 1215 -- Chez Oscar * Episode 1216 -- Big Bird plays with Cody * Episode 1217 -- Oscar, the photographer * Episode 1218 * Episode 1219 -- Maria and the Count go camping * Episode 1220 * Episode 1221 * Episode 1222 * Episode 1223 -- Slimey is sick * Episode 1224 -- Georgie at day care * Episode 1225 -- Herry Monster lifts 4,000 tons * Episode 1226 -- Big Bird meets new birds / Oscar's picnic * Episode 1227 * Episode 1228 -- Buffy and family head back home * Episode 1229 -- Cookie Monster's broken cookie * Episode 1230 * Episode 1231 -- Mr. Hooper celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store (repeat) * Episode 1232 -- Ernest Grouch visits (repeat) * Episode 1233 -- Big Bird counts for the Count (repeat) * Episode 1234 -- Mr. Hooper tries to exercise (repeat) * Episode 1235 -- Linda's birthday (repeat) * Episode 1236 -- The gang goes camping (repeat) * Episode 1237 -- Oscar learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1238 -- Count von Count falls in love with a Countess who loves to count (repeat) * Episode 1239 -- Oscar's good mood (repeat) * Episode 1240 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard (repeat) * Episode 1241 -- Cookie Monster imagines cookies (repeat) * Episode 1242 -- Maria, David and Big Bird go to City Island (repeat) * Episode 1243 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus has a drink before bedtime (repeat) * Episode 1244 -- Oscar's crabapple tree (repeat) * Episode 1245 -- Bob finds a puppy (repeat) * Episode 1246 -- Big Bird paints * Episode 1247 -- Maria needs a bolt * Episode 1248 -- Oscar tries out for a mudball team * Episode 1249 -- The Little Theater of the Deaf acts out life on the farm * Episode 1250 -- Barkley bothers Oscar * Episode 1251 * Episode 1252 -- Oscar's taxi service/The "Muddy 500" * Episode 1253 -- The Canadian Brass visits * Episode 1254 * Episode 1255 -- Big Bird and his tonsils * Episode 1256 -- Big Bird's EXIT sign * Episode 1257 -- Telly's debut * Episode 1258 -- Mr. Ortiz' painting party * Episode 1259 -- Big Bird wants to be an animal trainer * Episode 1260 * Episode 1261 -- Herry gets glasses * Episode 1262 -- Mr. Hooper allows his store to be a location for a movie * Episode 1263 -- Grandma Harriet pays another visit * Episode 1264 -- Linda signs R words * Episode 1265 * Episode 1266 -- Oscar's horn * Episode 1267 * Episode 1268 * Episode 1269 -- Weather signs with Timi * Episode 1270 * Episode 1271 -- A visit from the President (repeat) * Episode 1272 -- Oscar writes a beautiful nature poem/Mr. Hooper learns Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1273 -- Big Bird wears costumes to pose for pictures (repeat) * Episode 1274 -- The Count loses his thunder (repeat) * Episode 1275 -- Mr. Hooper graduates (repeat) * Episode 1276 -- Barkley stays with David * Episode 1277 * Episode 1278 -- Oscar's nephew Goody visits * Episode 1279 -- Buffy and her family surprise everyone * Episode 1280 -- Oscar's worm circus * Episode 1281 * Episode 1282 -- Cleaning the garage * Episode 1283 -- Mr. Hooper's birthday * Episode 1284 -- The Count disguises himself * Episode 1285 -- The adults get locked on the roof * Episode 1286 * Episode 1287 -- The Count's Countmobile * Episode 1288 * Episode 1289 * Episode 1290 -- Buffy misses Big Bird's tea party * Episode 1291 -- Big Bird doesn't want to be a bird * Episode 1292 -- Cody is sick * Episode 1293 -- Super Grover rescues a ball / Bert's rooftop pigeon coop * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 -- Grandma Harriet visits during a blackout * Episode 1296 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1298 -- Snuffy's cold * Episode 1299 * Episode 1300 -- Big Bird's lemonade stand * Episode 1301 -- Big Bird and Snuffy play Little Red Riding Hood * Episode 1302 -- Grover simulates a storm * Episode 1303 * Episode 1304 * Episode 1305 * Episode 1306 * Episode 1307 * Episode 1308 -- Big Bird's rooftop campout * Episode 1309 * Episode 1310 * Episode 1311 -- Oscar creates WORM TV * Episode 1312 -- Prince Charming looks for a princess * Episode 1313 -- A visit from the Hines brothers * Episode 1314 -- Gloria moves to Sesame Street * Episode 1315 -- 10th season finale; Oscar's WALK sign Notes * For the tenth season, Jim Henson and Michael Frith were given the task of coming up with some new Muppet characters to revitalize the show. One of Frith's suggestions was a living pile of trash who would act as a font of wisdom. This idea was rejected by the Sesame Street team, but was recycled a few years later to become Fraggle Rock's Marjory the Trash Heap.Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season bonus material Another proposed character was a younger brother for Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Starting with this season (all the way up to 1982), an alternate version of the Children's Television Workshop logo is featured. The exact same Roman-style plaque is used, except that it was printed with standard font (in the same font as the show's letters and numbers) as opposed to the crudely-painted text on the earlier logo. Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt (Uncredited: Cheryl Blaylock, Fran Brill, Michael Earl, Olga Felgemacher, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne, Toby Towson) Guest Stars :Canadian Brass, George Benson Characters Humans :Linda, David, Luis, Mr. Hooper, Susan, Maria, Bob, Gordon, Olivia, Buffy Muppets :The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Bruno the Trashman, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Don Music, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Herry Monster, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sinister Sam, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer / Producer: Al Hyslop *Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum *Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton *Associate Producers: Lisa Simon, Michael Cozell *Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Jan Rosenthal *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Conductor: Dave Conner *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Selvin Evans *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Cathi Rosenberg, Laurie Blank *Production Secretaries: Sharen Gay, Cher Jung *Film Editor: Mike Breddan *Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Tony DiGirolamo *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch *Audio: Louis J. Bruno *Video: Rolf Wahl *Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Richard King *Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison *Make-Up: Mickey Scott *Hair Stylist: Lee Trent *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Researchers: Rodney Dennis, LaMarian Hayes, Leona Schauble, Ana Herrara, Bettina Peel, Obatala Ombu, Janet Shapiro *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Creative Consultant: Jon Stone *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell *Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 10